huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntik Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style outlines how to keep articles on the Huntik Wiki consistently and properly written. There may be cases in which these guidelines need to be overridden, but it is typically best to check with an active before doing so. Please note that issues related to the Manual of Style may be corrected by any user, not just the submitter of the fanon content. If there is anything to add, please bring it up on the talk page. Page Layouts Using consistent layouts for articles helps to organize information and to make the pages easier to navigate. Articles should begin with the relevant Inbobox template followed by the main content of the article. Every article should begin with an introduction that defines the topic. The article name or appropriate synonym should begin the introductory paragraph and should be typed in bold. Commonly used headings for subsequent sections include History, Personality, and Abilities. Please see the for examples of page layouts by topic. Articles must also include an adequate amount of content. For example, Titan pages should include an appropriate description and generally connect to a fan-fiction series. Likewise, fan-fiction issues should contain at least a few paragraphs' worth of content. Articles which do not include at least the basic sections (generally introduction, History, and Abilities) may be flagged as stubs and may later be deleted if not brought up to standards. Pages with only an Infobox and a single sentence added may be deleted from the wiki without being flagged as a stub. Grammar Grammar is of the utmost importance to maintain a professional appearance and to ensure that information is presented in a clear and understandable manner. Not following standard American English conventions can make an article be unacceptable as Wiki material. As such, articles are to be divided into paragraphs which are composed of sentences. All sentences must begin with a capital letter, contain both a subject and predicate, and end with a proper punctuation; neither fragments nor run-on sentences are appropriate in articles. Not writing using at least an elementary-level of grammar is unacceptable. Huntik Conventions In additional to English grammar, several words and phrases related to the world of have their own capitalization rules. For instance, spell and Titan names are always capitalized. All fan-fiction issue titles use the standard American English rules for capitalizing published works. Objects and places that are not proper nouns should not be capitalized (i.e. Dante's house instead of Dante's House), and an included article adjective (the, a, an) should only be capitalized if it is the first letter of a sentence. Various aspects of the Huntik mythos should be kept as well. For instance, Titan stats are to be capped at 10 ATK / 10 DEF per . Articles should be written in a way that follows the constructs of the Huntik series, be it expanded universe or what-if universe. Perspective Articles on episodes, characters, and other in-universe items should be written from an in-universe perspective after the fact. Think like a historian while writing. Note as well that use of first person and third person words (such as I'' and ''you) are to be avoided in articles. Just like a historian, the writers do not co-exist with the characters of the Huntik fanon universe. Crossover Material Characters, objects, and terms derived from a series other than Huntik: Secrets & Seekers may not be used under any circumstances. For instance, a character or Titan named "Ra" may be used whereas "The Winged Dragon of Ra" may not be used due to being a part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Inserting material from a different literary universe protected under a different copyright is very often considered to be copyright infringement. Plagiarism Plagiarism, or copying sections from another source word for word without giving credit to the original author, is unacceptable in every single case and is fully illegal. Simply copying an article and inserting synonyms will also be considered as being plagiarism. Simply put: do not steal another author's material. Copying or quoting from Wikipedia under any circumstance is also highly discouraged. Category:Help Category:Policy